


Diary Extract

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: An extract from 'The Diary of an Extraordinary Engineer (English Translation)' by Dr Radek Zelenka





	Diary Extract

**An extract from 'The Diary of an Extraordinary Engineer (English Translation)' by Dr Radek Zelenka (winner of the Nobel prize in 2020). The extract is after The Great Siege of Atlantis.**

These last few days, I have accomplished much, but also suffered greatly. 

I have survived an attack by the Wraith on the city through much hard work and many stimulants to stay awake. I have been belittled as usual by the oh-so-mighty-McKay, but have also been thanked by him for my help - which I put down entirely to him crashing from stimulants at the time. Though when he told me to look after his city (his? since when has Atlantis been his?), he was not drugged or coming down from them, so this I cherish. 

I have been knocked out by an enzyme-crazed Lieutenant Ford, and I have lost good friends. Worst of all is the loss of Peter. One who was both capable and brilliant in his way, and an ally against the ego that is McKay. I will miss his humour greatly.

Other have also died. Some I knew, some I did not know so well and some were strangers. All will be mourned briefly before the next crisis hits, as inevitably it will.

Until then - the next crisis - I have time to breathe. To enjoy the return of coffee and chocolate to my diet. To recover from too many stimulants and concussion. To discover the secrets of Atlantis that the new ZPM is uncovering, and help repair what has been damaged. It is exciting to think of what we will find, but that excitement is tempered by grief.

I do not know what the future will hold. Of course I do not, I am no seer, if such a thing should exist. I wonder who will return to Earth and not return, now that is possible. I hope Kavanagh leaves, but there are others I wish to remain. There will be new people here and that will seem strange after a year cut off from home. There will be a chance for visiting loved ones, even those with horrid spawn like my nephew.

There will be danger and loss, but there will also be scientific discoveries and challenges. I remain for the challenges and the knowledge this city provides. I remain because this city is now my home. I must be mad! But I see the same look in the eyes of many who have been here from the start, so at least I am not mad alone.

Now, I must end this entry. I have many things to do, despite Carson's insistence that I rest. But how can I rest with a ZPM powered city waiting for me? And with my boss about to leave for months, to debrief and gather more staff, I will have the city to myself. While the cat is away, as they say!


End file.
